Support arm systems are provided to swivel-mount an object, e.g., a housing, at a wall or a fixed element. Hereby, the support arm system comprises at least one hinge and a support arm affixed thereto, the hinge being commonly constructed as a wall hinge, attachment hinge at a wall mount or intermediate hinge between two support arms. In systems of this type the housing is affixed to the support arm and can thus be adjusted, depending on the particular construction of the hinge, in its horizontal and/or vertical position.
In the event that very heavy objects are affixed to the support arm the support arm, previously horizontally oriented, may possibly decline downwards as a result of the load. Thus, the support arm required readjustment. To that end, usually, adjusting screws are disposed at the interface between the hinge and the support arm by means of which the inclination of the support arm may be adjusted, thereby levelling the support arm.
Such a support arm system is disclosed in EP 1 041 335 B1, whereby the support arm is affixed to a hinge part of the hinge by means of fastening screws. In addition, an adjustment screw is provided acting directly on an end face of the support arm facing the hinge or on the hinge part, so that the inclination of the support arm is adjusted by adjusting the adjustment screw.
A disadvantage of that solution is that the adjustment acts on the hinge in a merely punctiform manner and that the material upon which the adjustment screw acts is compromised by rotation of the screw so that the support arm may be subject to wear. Moreover, owing to the merely punctiform support, the support arm may laterally tilt in the event of high loads.
Another adjustment device for a support arm system of this type has been proposed in the publication DE 10 2008 057 816 B3. Hereby, a support arm is mounted on a hinge part whereby at least one adjustment screw is disposed between the support arm and the hinge part the screw being screwed into a screw channel disposed lengthwise in relation to the support arm. Furthermore, the screw head of the adjustment screw rests against a support part of the hinge part so that, when the adjustment screw is rotated, the screw head presses against the support part thereby tilting the end face of the support arm against the end face of the hinge part thereby enabling adjustment of the deployment angle of the support arm.
A disadvantage of this solution is that the adjustment screws are disposed in a direction lengthwise in relation to the support arm so that it is very difficult to adjust the adjustment screws, e.g. at a wall hinge, for lack of operating space because the adjustment screws are facing the wall.